


wefllagn.ii - GDYB Backstory

by audienceofdoubt



Series: BIGBANG'S LOSER AU [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audienceofdoubt/pseuds/audienceofdoubt
Summary: "FXXK YOU!"The voice cracked through the air, reaching eardrums of passers-by below the building. They turned back to the rude individual on top with a pissed look on their faces. In return, the man shot a middle finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO HEYO this may seem weird and off on its own (and it's super short and i'm waiting for votes to roll in order to work on the next chapter) but this is part of the BIGBANG Loser AU series! ToDae backstory is the previous part, and next backstory is DaeRi before we start on the actual plot! Thanks for reading <3

**_"FXXK YOU!"_ **

The voice cracked through the air, reaching eardrums of passers-by below the building. They turned back to the rude individual on top with a pissed look on their faces. In return, the man shot a middle finger.

His lean legs swung over the edge. The man was sat down with his head hung low, following the cross necklace loose over his neck. A bright red jacket (with The Who's logo stitched to its back) covered his bare back, and thick, black boots clacked against vertical concrete below. He ran a tattooed hand through dirty blond hair, pushing strands back to its original slick style.

"TAEYANG!"

There's Jiyong, he thought. He pressed a finger to his lips, messing around with the three piercings guarding the bottom. He howled back, eyebrows furrowing at the name.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"I'M SORRY-- YOUNGBAE!"

Youngbae sighed, dark pupils darting to the newcomer at the foot of the old building, who's shouting everything out. I swear someone else is gonna hear him at this rate. That won't be great.

"C-CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR?"

He doesn't feel like talking. So he stayed in his position, leaning back to rest against dusty concrete, his legs remained dangling off the edge.

Below the 5-storey building, Jiyong pouted. There wasn't a reason why this building needed a card to enter. That's ridiculous. The offices in the place were abandoned months ago, no one was working in it anymore, Youngbae had no reason to keep the entrace locked. Well, except for privacy, of course.

"COME ON."

He sighed.


End file.
